


Praise and Pride

by bludraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bludraven/pseuds/bludraven
Summary: Draco likes to be acknowledged. Reader thinks a little encouragement wouldn’t hurt.





	Praise and Pride

You hadn’t noticed until your friend pointed it out; You were the only one who Draco didn’t pick on.

It wasn’t entirely obvious and since most people either tried to stay out of the Malfoy’s troublesome path or, like the older students, ignored him altogether it was only visible when you two were in the same vicinity.

At first you thought it was a coincidence, then you admitted it might be true but you didn’t even realize it mattered until you began to look more closely into the repeating situations.

He’d do something and, when it genuinely impressed you somehow, you’d casually compliment him on it without any ulterior motive or second thought, at which point he seemed to perk up and attempt to seem nonchalant while also continuing to show off.

After some time your friend stopped teasing you about it and you forgot all about the Slytherin boy’s slight appreciation towards. That is until today.

As you walked into the classroom with your friend besides you, you both were so entertained in your conversation that you hardly noticed Draco sitting with his own little group at the desks across from yours eyeing you take out your books.

“It’s so different, huh?” Your friend interjected while opening the heavy tome to the lesson you’d all be studying today.

“Yeah, but in a good way; I liked it.” You replied as you did the same with your own book.

“Liked what?” You suddenly heard Draco’s voice beside you and turned to see the blonde resting his forearms on the edge of your desk, just inches from you.

You didn’t pay it too much mind.

“Just one of our friend’s common room.”

Your friend nodded in agreement and started to rant about the decor and architecture before the boy suddenly snickered mockingly.

“That’s nothing! Slytherin’s entrance is better than that entire common room.”

You merely watched as Draco smirked at your friend’s curious reaction. He then switched his gaze to you and his smirk faded out as he noticed your lack of interest.

“You don’t believe me?”

You shrugged.

“I mean how would I know? It’s not like I can compare the two.” You stated before refocusing on placing your wand besides your book.

Draco scanned you for a second, mulling over his response. However before he could think up anything professor McGonagall was already whisking into the room ordering everyone to sit down and be quiet.

You readjusted yourself in your chair, facing forward in preparation for the class to start when Draco leaned in just close enough to your ear and said:

“Meet me after class and I’ll give you a tour.”

His breathe hitting against your skin made you shiver a little but you played it off to make it seem as if you were shaking your hair back behind your shoulders. You felt him stare at you for a moment longer, a hidden grin on his lips, before heading to his desk.

Needless to say your friend couldn’t stop making little jokes and such through out the whole class, even causing McGonagall to call out to them. After that they stopped pestering you but you still weren’t able to pay much more attention in the lesson seeing as your mind kept Draco’s proposition on loop.

You kept replaying his raspy tone again and again. If it wasn’t before than it was now obvious that the Malfoy had a thing for you. Somehow you didn’t find the idea particularly appalling. For the duration of the class you kept sneaking tempted looks at the boy from the corner of your eye as if observing him a while longer would help you decide your answer.

Before you knew it professor McGonagall was dismissing everyone and a rumble of books being shut, stools being pushed back and wands getting put away flooded the classroom. You’d been so lost in thought that you hardly noticed until your friend started getting up as well.

Quickly you began to gather your things as you consciously kept a fix on Draco. You clumsily dropped your wand and in the time you’d bent down to retrieve it you’d lost the boy from your sight.

You instantly scanned the room, finding that Draco was heading out the door of the class while keeping his sharp gaze on you almost as if daring you to follow.

It seemed that helped make up your mind pretty easily.

You mumbled a quick goodbye to your friend and tried to not look like a child rushing after their parent during their first visit to Diagon Ally as you attempted to keep up with Draco who was a good number of steps ahead of you. In the end that was a good thing since it made you two look a bit less suspicious together.

When the crowd had thinned out and you were a couple feet from the Slytherin Dungeon entrance you noticed Draco, who hadn’t looked back once since you’d both left the class, subtly turn his head to the side just enough to confirm you were there. Surely he didn’t want to seem desperate enough to be checking for you before.

You couldn’t help but smirk at the blonde’s proud way of being as you rolled your eyes.

He whispered the password which you could hardly make out from that distance and when the entrance had opened you made sure to hide behind a pillar in the hallway.

You were very quiet as you heard the Malfoy ordering for anyone who was in the common room to leave; he did so in a voice that seemed impatient and demanding and when another voice questioned him he replied with some sharp-tongued retort that was too low in tone for you to comprehend though you were pretty certain it had something to do with his father.

Soon after a hoard of green robed students were huffing and puffing as they exited the common room, some whispering about how ”the twat probably failed an exam” and was taking it out on them.

You held back a giggle at the comment and kept still until everyone was far off.

After the hall was once again quiet and the students had scattered throughout Hogwarts you heard a low psst to which you came out of hiding.

Quickly walking towards Draco you noticed him eye you as you walked past the entrance and the heavy stone wall closed behind the two of you.

Instantly you were enthralled, looking around the great room with intrigue and curiosity.

“Told you.” He spoke as he followed you just a few steps behind.

You turned to him and the boy took your books as you replied.

“It… It is intresting.”

You watched his self-satisfied grin as he carefully set aside you supplies on an intricate looking coffee table.

When he looked back you were now observing the water outside the windows and the green tint in which it flooded the room.

“It’s so… peaceful.” You said more to yourself as you listened to the bubbling and swishing of the lake.

“Quite.” Draco responded and you looked back to him.

He was standing besides an elegant fireplace, with his hands in his pockets.

The two of you shared a silent yet intense look before you noticed the mantelpiece above the fire.

He quickly caught onto the break in eye contact and spun on his heels to observe the carvings as well.

“Gorgeous. Isn’t it?”

You walked a little closer and nodded though you knew he wasn’t looking.

“All famous Slytherins, of course.” He went on, suddenly recalling he’d promised you a proper tour.

“On the tapestries as well.” He switched his gaze to the high walls and you rested against one of the low backed black sofas.

“Adventures from medieval times.” Draco added in a knowing way.

“Beautiful.” You whispered, though in the echoing dungeon it was just loud enough to be heard.

Draco looked back and eyed your leaning form just as you caught his gaze.

“Indeed.”

You shifted a bit, hiding your blushing cheeks.

“You know…” He began to pace towards you, eyeing you so intently you’d nearly forgotten to breathe.

“There hasn’t been a non-Slytherin in here for over seven centuries.”

You raised a brow.

“Is that so?” You replied simply.

“Yes.” He drew closer yet, and this time you reminded yourself to not be so easily overwhelmed by his presence as you let out a little hum.

He let out a short snicker as he bowed his head then looked at you.

“You must think you’re pretty special, eh?” He was now standing just inches from your chest, the size difference making you face upwards to look him in the eye.

You suspected he quite enjoyed that you had to look up to him from the way his gaze kept flickering about your posture and the space between the two of you.

“Not exactly.”

This time he quirked a brow.

“Oh. Then what were you thinking?”

“How you sure must be something to decide to break that tradition so easily.”

He didn’t reply at once, first letting his hungry stare dart down in a bashful moment before his tongue slid across his smirking lips.

You were suddenly aware there was no more space between the two of you.

“I am?”

You almost didn’t realize it was a question, not expecting the Malfoy to do anything but concur with the statement, until you realized that’s exactly why he’d asked in the first place.

He wanted to hear it again.

You hummed an affirmation, teasing him in a way, wanting him to beg for recognition. 

This was the tipping point. Both your heartbeats pounded against either one’s chest as you stood there breathing in each other’s air. You heard a low growl coming from the blonde and you subconsciously had your hands gripping onto his robes as if to keep him there as he mulled over the answer.

His gaze wasn’t on you, or anything as a matter of fact; currently he was mentally debating which he valued more; pride or praise.

Although the boy hadn’t yet given you an answer his body seemed to have made a choice for him and, much like yours, his hands had also taken a course of their own, slowly sliding lower on your hips.

You let out a minuscule sigh, pleased in the touch as you patiently waited for more.

That managed to snap him out of it and as soon as his gaze fell upon your flushed face once more he knew what to do.

“Am I really?”

You only nodded, a little too flustered to even recall what you’d said in the first place.

“Say it again for me.” His voice started as an order but trickled down into a plea and you suddenly recalled the game you two were playing.

“You’re incredible, Draco.” You complied, making sure to stare up at him with wide eyes that had the exact opposite of innocence swirling in their center.

With that the boy was crashing his lips onto your, the dizzying sensation taking over the both of you as your bodies pressed against one another.

When he finally unlatched he was staring down at you in that hungry look once again and you absolutely weren’t going to let him loose his nerve again.

“That was really good… Could you do it again?”

You could practically see his eyes light up at each positive thing you told him about himself, like the desire to prove his worth burned brighter with every praise.

This time he added his tongue. And it happened to catch you quite off guard. So much so that you couldn’t hold back a loud, if muffled, moan that echoed through the empty common room and embarrassed you enough to make you pull back from Draco’s eager mouth.

He was drawing in sharp breaths and casting a sharper yet gaze as he scrutinized your red face.

“Was that good too?”

You nodded silently as you stared at his bright eyes.

“Very good.”

He smirked.

“Think you could… do even better?” You slyly suggested as you pulled him in by his tie.

This time Draco was the one to nod as he gripped your head and leaned his, connecting your lips once more. He expertly explored your mouth and reveled in every one of your whimpers.

Having your head kept in place by Draco’s hands on either your jaws or gripping a fistful of your hair inspired you to seek movement in other ways and soon your hands were slithering all across his chest, purposely rubbing over his nipples in more detail.

This quickly caused the boy to pull back, hissing in delight as he sprinkled your neck with kisses which occasionally became sucking when you teased him a little more.

His hands had left your head to follow the silhouette of your body until he reached the hem of your skirt.

Draco’s fingers danced on the edges, almost like a request to “do better”.

You stared him in the eyes before sitting on the sofa’s armrest and slightly spreading your legs.

The boy immediately understood what was expected of him.

He knelt down and stared up at you and you felt a mixture of power and sensuality from watching over him like that. You now understood why he liked that position so much.

“Go ahead.” You condoned and he began to run his hands on your thighs in slow, teasing movements before finally pushing your skirt up.

Once your underwear was reveled he seemed to be in a trance. His once sharp gaze was now wide and filled with wonder. He licked his lips in an unaware sign of want and then moved his face closer to your core.

You watched in awe as he rubbed his cheek on your inner thigh while his hands held onto your knees pushing them farther apart as he inhaled your scent.

He was clearly in a daze and you wondered if he could tell that you were already soaking wet.

As if reading your mind Draco dragged his tongue over your clothed sex.

“Ah.” You whined as your gazes connected and he repeated the action this time while look up at you all the while, enjoying every detail of your reaction.

Then he started kissing it. Even if it was covered by the fabric it might as well not have been from how it was dripping with both your lubricants.

You started to breath in shallow breathes as he continued to kiss the spot then suddenly pulled back and eyed you as you looked back down at him, hazy and tense simultaneously.

“Am I doing ok?” He asked in a groggy voice that showed you weren’t the only one lost in the moment.

“Yes. Yes. You’re doing wonderfully, Draco.” You nodded over and over and ran a hand over his silvery white hair, gently pushing him down again, aching for more.

“You’re doing remarkably well, just don’t stop.” You shifted your hips closer to him and felt him smirk against your core as he gave it another kiss.

He then pulled your underwear down all together and the cold air hit your wet skin causing you to groan a bit.

You observed quietly as Draco took in the sight of your glistening sex, obviously satisfied with his handwork so far. He licked his lips again in the way of someone utterly focused and in deep adoration for what they were witnessing.

His thumbs were rubbing circles on your thighs, where his hands anchored you in place, knowing he’d make use of them there for what was to come.

Like the first time he licked a firm, long strip from bottom to top and, unlike the first time, you didn’t merely whimper.

He watched you for a moment, a grin on his face, before realizing he quite enjoyed that himself and went back for more.

Despite popular belief the young Malfoy actually enjoyed serving if only it meant proving his superiority. And for that same reason he was not one to shy away from using all his tricks to get you writhing under his touch.

Of course you weren’t complaining either. You adored the way he latched onto your sex, licking and nibbling the more sensitive spots; the way he would hum into your core and sigh every now and then but never disconnect his mouth drove you insane.

You watched in a daze as he ate you out as if he was savoring the most delectable meal he’d ever tasted.

His tongue flicked with perfect rhythm causing your eyes to roll up into your head in pure delight as a smile found its way onto your lips.

“Good boy.” You moaned while running a hand through his nearly white locks.

Draco loved hearing you praise him; telling him how his tongue’s movements were more talented than any Parselmouth’s, how not even if you were hexed could anyone get you wetter, how only he made you forget all common sense.

You weren’t one for compliments in daily life but if that’s what it took for the boy to send you over the edge than by all means you intended to use it to your advantage.

His tongue had gotten much quicker and by that point your hips were already bucking up against him each time he delved back into your warmth.

The Slytherin made use of all his cunning as he hooked an arm around your thigh and placed a thumb on your clit.

That little maneuver earned a growl from you as you continued to watch him lose himself in your dripping hole.

Suddenly Draco added a finger without so much as a warning and the extra stimulus caught you off guard ripping a lustful moan from your unprepared self.

Malfoy’s emerald gaze darted up to watch you clamp a hand over your mouth in attempts to keep the ever growing sounds to a minimum. You stared at each other for a second as you took in how aroused he truly was before he returned his full attention to the task at hand.

Despite your best efforts to keep quiet it didn’t change the fact that the Slytherin common room was now echoing the lewd noises of your body tirelessly gripping as tight as it could against Malfoy’s fingers and his sharp tongue lapping at the overwhelming wetness.

He released your clit as he untangled his arm which he now used to hold down your overexcited pelvis and replaced it his mouth while adding yet another finger to your sopping hole.

This time you held both hands down over your mouth as you squeezed your eyes shut and let Draco plunge his fingers in and out of your taught entrance.

Just when you thought he couldn’t do anything more to add to the heavenly sensation you were currently feeling the boy began to slurp at your clit, making sure to suck the bud as hard as he could while sliding his dexterous tongue over it.

With that last detail you felt yourself arch back practically sobbing into your hands pressed over your mouth as you came hard.

Draco had finally raised his head again to bask in his conquest, watching with his fingers still inside of you as your core twitched and clenched around them. He gave them a wiggle to take note of just how much you’d came and then pulled them out to inspect the slick sliding down his long fingers.

You cautiously sat back up as the boy came up off his knees and stood in front of you between your limp, spread legs.

Your eyes glanced at the bulge in his pants before going back up to his face.

He didn’t say anything but the self satisfied grin he had on spoke volumes.

You stared up at him, still slightly breathless, and watched anxiously as he brought a hand to your chin and pulled it down while you complied by opening your mouth. Softly gripping onto your jaw, he brought the fingers which had been inside of you up to your mouth and waited until you’d stuck out your tongue to wipe your juices on it. He then loosened his grip and you finished sucking his fingers clean.

“I bet I was the first ever to do that with a non-Slytherin in the common room.” Draco said in a low voice as he looked down at you.

You smirked but rolled your eyes and pulled your underwear back up as you stood and stared at the boy.

“I bet you were.”

He smiled and you walked past him, grabbing your books and heading towards the door.

“See you tomorrow.” You called out.

“But we don’t have class together tomorrow.” Draco replied.

You turned back to him and grinned.

“Yes, but don’t you want to see what my common room’s like?”

Understanding the code the blonde merely grinned back at you and shrugged.

“I doubt it’ll be better than mine.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes with a smile as you left, hearing the boy chuckle behind you.


End file.
